Making Arrangements
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe decides to get permission from her grandparents to have the turtles live with them after losing Splinter. Based on my fanfic Final Moments. Told from Chloe's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Making Arrangements**

I stepped into the cat area and started spending time with the cats so the turtles could be alone with each other and Splinter's body. A few minutes ago, I informed the turtles that Splinter had died and where I would be if they needed me.

I thought about what I could do to help my friends and eventually I came up with an idea. I decided to go talk to my grandparents about it.

* * *

I found my grandparents in their bedroom. They looked up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Everything all right, Chloe?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to both of you about something," I replied.

"Come in," Grandpa Calls offered. I entered the room and the three of us sat on the bed with my grandparents on either side of me.

"I just wanted to let you know that Splinter just died," I said.

"Oh, no!" Grandma Calls gasped.

"How are your friends handling their father's death?" Grandpa Calls asked.

"I'm letting them have some time alone with their father," I explained. "They were pretty upset about him dying. I left them alone with Splinter after I told them he was gone."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I was wondering, since we have plenty of room, if they would be able to live with us," I suggested.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure to have them here," Grandpa Calls said and Grandma Calls nodded in agreement.

"I'll let them know after the funeral," I said. I kissed my grandparents on the cheek, then got up and left the room.

* * *

I decided to go see how the turtles were doing. I found them in the living room.

Mikey and Donny were holding each other and their faces were buried in each other's shoulders. Leo was writing something on paper and Raph was sitting next to him.

"Chloe, what's up?" Raph asked.

"I just wanted to see if any of you need anything," I replied.

"Thanks, Chloe," Leo said. "I could use a break from writing this eulogy. It's very painful to write but I want Master Splinter's funeral to be perfect."

"He knows that you loved him and that's the important thing," I said gently. "Maybe you should write in the eulogy what's in your heart."

Leo and I wrapped our arms around each other. A few seconds later, Raph joined in.

"I miss him so much!" Leo said, breaking down completely.

"We all do," Raph said, the floodgates opening.

A few seconds later, Leo, Raph, and I felt two more pairs of arms around us. They happened to belong to Mikey and Donny.

We held each other for a long time. Eventually, we released each other.

"Chloe, would you be able to do us a favor tonight?" Raph asked.

"Anything," I replied.

"Would you be able to bring the airbed in here and blow it up for us?" Leo asked.

"Sure, I can do that," I replied.

"We really appreciate you helping us out," Donny told me.

"We're friends so we help each other out," I said.

"We also don't want to be alone right now," Mikey said.

"That's fine with me," I said.

I left the room and came back with the airbed and some pillows and sheets. I inflated the airbed and put the sheets and pillows on it.

The turtles got on the airbed, got under the covers, and snuggled up together. As soon as they fell asleep, I left the room.

* * *

A couple days later, I put Splinter in an empty wooden box with a lid. The turtles had requested that I take care of it since none of them were in any condition to do so.

The turtles helped me carry the box out to the Battle Shell. Eventually, we got in the Battle Shell and headed for the farmhouse to bury Splinter.

* * *

At the farmhouse, the turtles dug a hole in the ground and put the wooden box containing Splinter's body in the hole. All of us took turns saying something. Leo starting giving the eulogy but broke down completely in the middle of it. I ended up finishing out the eulogy after Leo handed the paper to me.

The turtles ended up holding each other and when they pulled away their faces were soaked. Then we finished out the funeral.

Before we left the farmhouse after Splinter's funeral, I invited the turtles to live with my grandparents and I. The turtles graciously accepted the offer and we left the farmhouse in the Battle Shell.

The End


End file.
